Time For A Wedding?
by cazdinsdale
Summary: [#4 One-Shot to 'Everything Changed'] The year is 1534. Don't you think Sam should have proposed already? (Not much of the Fallen series in here, but the one-shot is quite mushy. Enjoy anyway, and I think you can read this without knowing the story of 'Everything Changed' but I do strongly advise it, because it all leads to the sequel!)


**Okay, sorry for not posting for a long time! This is probably the longest chapter/one-shot I have ever wrote - we've reached 4000 words, quite proud of myself. Anyway, I hope you like this and it's quite mushy! Please review and follow me so you can be updated on the one-shots!**

* * *

** Christina**

Well, it was my birthday when it happened. And to be honest, took him long enough, didn't it? I said to myself, _if he didn't ask me sooner, I would ask him._ Luckily that wasn't the case. I've got to tell you, I loved Sam; with all my heart. He was my mate for life and I would have done anything for him. He always liked to surprise me in all different ways. Some were cheesy but I appreciated them. Like the time he just brought flowers home and a brand new silk dress for me. He didn't have to do that, but he did. He said the flowers smelled like me – and they smelled lovely – and when he saw the dress he could see me wearing it.

**March 6****th**** 1534**

It was the morning of March 6th and I was hoping I would wake up to breakfast in bed seeing as it was my birthday. But when I woke up and found no one sleeping beside me, I got slightly worried. I lifted myself up into a sitting position and looked to my side. Sam had been there; you could see in the sheets where he had slept and the cover was pulled back. I looked to my other side, trying to find the clock in the corner when something caught my eye. It was a piece of parchments rolled up with blue ribbon wrapped around it; ribbon that matched my eyes.

I opened it up and looked at the words scrawled in delicate handwriting. Sam's handwriting.

_Good morning Christina,_

_My darling, my girl, my love_

_Today is a very special day, for the reason?_

_You will not know until you have found all of the clues. _

_Yes my dear, this is a hunt. A hunt to find me._

_The first clue you will see as soon as you leave this room. _

_From there on out, the hunt for love begins._

_Oh Sam,_ I thought, _how you always make me smiled. _I giggled at the message and wondered where the first clue could be. I decided to get dressed into my gold dress with white lacing. I didn't want to pin my hair up because I would be running around trying to find these clues, and Sam liked it when my hair was down. He liked to play with it whenever he held me. I washed my face and fixed my hair to make it smooth and wavy. I looked to the clock in the corner. Almost 10 in the morning and already the sun was streaming in through the windows like spotlight.

I abruptly went to the door and swung it open, ready to find the first clue. But when I opened the door it was right in my face, on the wall opposite. It was nailed to the wall, which Luce wouldn't like. I ripped it from the wall and read the first clue.

_And so it begins: _

_Maybe, before you start, you should get some breakfast?_

Breakfast? He wanted me to eat something. I think he wanted me to go to the kitchen. Maybe the next clue was there. I gathered up my skirts and ran down the many different hallways and down the flights of stairs to the main floor. I ran past the sitting room where everyone was gathered and laughing about something. When they saw me run past I heard Arianne call out my name, "Christina?"

I ignored her and threw the door of the kitchen open. Rita and John were already working on lunch.

"Hello, Miss!" said John in his deep British accent. Over the years, Rita and John had taken a liking to one another. Rita used to sing in Italian whilst cooking, and she was teaching John some of the songs. Rita's singing voice was quite croaky and dreadful, whereas John's was more calm and melodic.

"Hello Rita, John," I said, nodding to both of them. Rita gave me a curtsy when I acknowledged her and John gave me a bow. I didn't like it when they did that, I didn't have a title; I was a common citizen. But they insisted because they wanted to. They believed that the angels had higher authority than anyone on earth. They worshiped us, but all of us tried to comfort them and ask them to speak to us like we were friends; because we were. "You haven't seen a piece of parchment lying around, have you? Maybe rolled up in some blue ribbon or nailed to the wall?" I asked, continuing on my search.

They both looked at each other curiously but with a hint of something in their eyes. John tried to stifle a smile. "No Ma'am, I haven't seen anything lying around. Perhaps we could make you breakfast instead? It's the least we could do," asked John. I nodded, though to be honest I wasn't really hungry. I was too worked up on this hunt.

A moment later, Rita was handing me a silver dish with a cover over it. She placed it in front of me when I sat down at the table.

"Here you are, Miss," she said, too cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she removed the cover from the dish to reveal what wasn't food, but parchment paper wrapped in blue ribbon. I laughed.

"Did Sam put you up to this?" I asked her, smiling. She didn't say anything; she just wriggled her eyebrows cunningly at me. I looked to John who did the same. I scoffed playfully, and took the parchment from the dish and unravelled it to reveal the 3rd clue.

_Ah, I see Rita has given you the next clue. Where to next?_

_Remember the other night?_

_We were sitting under a candle light and you were reading to me?_

_Your soft voice calmly guiding me to relaxation.  
Do you remember that?_

What was he talking about? And then I remembered. We were sat in the sitting room where the others currently were and I was reading to him. I remembered, whilst I was half way through the disturbing noise of him snoring stopped me and when I looked over he was peaceful looking; his head resting on the pillow, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and his other arm resting on his stomach. He didn't mean to snore, but it was one of the cute things I loved about him. I had sighed and put the book down on the coffee table before curling up to him on the sofa. As soon as he felt my body against his, he squeezed me tighter and we slept there all night. It wasn't until our son came down and woke us up, asking us if we could 'keep it in the bedroom'.

I went into the sitting room and found the others there; Luce, Daniel, Cam, Roland, Molly and Mario. My son wasn't there and neither was Sam. Arianne, and Gabbe were out in the market; probably shopping. Daniel had his arm around Luce, like those lovers do. Molly was sat in between Cam and Roland and Mario was next to Luce and he was telling the story of how he came to own the Blacksmiths in Vienna.

He abruptly stopped when he saw me in the doorway. All eyes turned to me and then to the parchments I was holding. They all appeared to have a sly grin on their faces and looked to each other to avoid giving anything away.

"Okay," I said, "What's going on?" Everyone's mouths turned into an 'o' shape in a pretend shocked expression.

"We have no idea what you're talking about, Christina," snickered Daniel and the others giggled along with him.

I narrowed my eyes at them and shook my head. "Did Sam leave something in here for me?" I asked, and they all pointed towards the bookshelf where there was a piece of parchment squashed between two heavy books. I walked over and pulled the parchment from its place and red the next clue.

_Well done you remembered. _

_I know you're probably wondering what I'm making you do._

_Maybe someone other than me knows. _

_Maybe our son knows. _

_You should talk to him. Although, I must warn you:_

_He won't give in that easily. He's strong...just like his mother._

I hadn't thought of that; going to see if Dean knows anything about this. I placed the parchment with the others in my other hand and stumbled out of the sitting.

"Go get, 'em!" yelled Roland, and my laugh echoed through the hallway.

I ran upstairs and threw the door of Dean's room open to find him still asleep. He looked just as peaceful as his father looks when he's asleep. I walked over to the side of his bed and stared at him for a few minutes. Even though he's an Angel and has been for 13 years, he's still my baby boy.

Something caught my eye. Dean was on his stomach clutching his pillow but under his pillow was something white and crinkly wrapped in blue ribbon: the next clue. I couldn't take it away without waking him up, so I tried to wait and see if he would turn or something; anything to help me get the clue.

I looked over at the clock and it was reaching midday. I was stood there for 10 minutes waiting for Dean to turn over but he didn't. I had no other choice but to reach out to the parchment. My fingers closed around the thin layer and I tried to pull it from under the pillow, but as soon as the first creak came, Dean's eyes flew open wide.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said playfully and smiling up at me. I let go of the parchment and Dean took it and lifted himself out of bed. He was only wearing trousers and was starting to get the same 6 pack as his father. His beautiful black hair was hanging loose around his blue eyes. He was twisting the parchment around in his hands as if he's never seen this before. "Is this for you?" he asked.

"Yes, Sam left it for me. Do you know about it?"

He looked at me sarcastically and said, "No, I just like to sleep with parchment under my pillow."

"Don't you be sarcastic, young man," I said, pointing a finger at him. He simply waved me away and laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Mum. I know he left it, so I'm guessing you want it." He held the parchment out for me and I took it.

Before leaving I turned back to him and said, "By the way, do you have any idea what your father's planning?" I asked.

He took a moment to think about this before replying, "No, haven't the foggiest."

I just stared at him curiously. There was something he wasn't telling me. The same went for the others downstairs.

I opened the door and turned down the corridor, Dean's voice echoing through the walls, "Happy Birthday, Mum.

I stopped down the corridor and smiled. I ripped the blue ribbon from the roll of paper and read the 5th clue.

_Hopefully, he didn't cave in._

_But he had to give you this note._

_Come find the next note. _

_It's in the place your mother loved the most._

My mother loved the most? What could he be talking about? My mother loved a lot of things. I smiled at the memory of my mother. Always happy to see me, embracing me whenever I woke up, decorating the house with flowers..._flowers!_

"Flowers!" I yelled to no one. "He must be thinking of the garden."

Our garden was full of flowers, much like my other home back in Vienna. This was the first compound we had that was like a huge mansion and there weren't any bedrooms underneath. There was just the main hall, the weapons room, a kitchen and a dining room. But now we lived like normal human beings with a nice house.

I made my way down to the back entrance of the house that led to the garden out back. The flowers that my mother loved the most were roses, so I found the patch of flowers labelled roses. Tied to the stalk of a white rose with blue ribbon was the next clue. I carefully untied it, cautious of the delicate flower, and read the clue.

_I see you've found the next clue. _

_You told me once that your mothers favourite were white roses._

_Take one._

_I want your mother to be here for this moment._

_We're not quite done thought, but we're close. _

_Walk down to the place we took a stroll the first time we got to London. _

I smiled at the fact he thought of my mother. The hunt was turning out to be very special if it involved her. I chose the fluffiest and purest white rose in the bunch and lifted it up to my nose. I couldn't help think of my mother, the day she was in the garden picking roses for the house. The same day she...I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that, it was supposed to be a special day for us.

The clue said to go to the place we took a stroll by when we first came to London. That was 30 years ago, how could he remember that. I sat down on the bench, smelling the flower and trying to think about where Sam could be talking about.

The memory started flooding back to me. Walking hand in hand through the garden and down towards the stream past the series of trees and bushes. There was a beautiful smell of lavender down there.

I headed down the path leading to the end of the garden and towards the swarm of bushes and trees. I parted my way through the bushes and past the many trees until I heard the light splashing sound of the stream ahead. When we walked down there it had been beautiful and probably one of the best days of my life. We went for a walk just to clear our head from all the drama but it had turned into something a little bit different. We walked down the pathway – that wasn't actually a pathway, just a trail in the woods – and talked about all the good things that had happened in our lives, leaving out all the bad stuff.

I looked around the stream and followed the trail through the woods, and at all times keeping a look out for the next clue. I stopped when I saw something small and circular lying on a nearby rock right next to the stream, the blue ribbon standing out. I ran towards it, worried that the wind would blow it into the stream. Suddenly, it began to move in the wind, and it flew away over the stream before I could catch it.

I swore in Italian – because I always do – and stomped my feet. I sighed, thinking that the hunt was now ruined. I looked up and I could see the parchment floating in the sky. _Wait a minute,_ I thought, _I have wings! What the hell am I waiting for!_

Without giving it a second thought, I released my wings out into the open and flew up into the air to catch the parchment. Even against the blue sky I could still see the light blue ribbon. The sun above was making it shine brighter, almost blinding me. I flew so fast and I reached out to the flying parchment. As soon as the tip of my fingers touched the softness of the paper, I closed them around the end and fluttered to the ground. I gave out a sigh of relief.

I unrolled the parchment and read the 7th clue.

_Yes. We took a walk by the stream. _

_Do you remember where we ended up?_

_Where we laid down and took in the aroma of the tree,_

_and stayed there for hours._

Yes, I remembered. We ended up lying under a huge willow tree, its branches dangling down that they touched the floor, forming a curtain around us. We parted the branches and just lied down on the grass, cuddling each other and not letting go. It had been a perfect day; a day I would never forget.

I flew up in the air, because I didn't know which direction I needed to go. When I was high enough to see above the trees I twirled around until my eyes were upon it. It was the same from when we went there the first time. It was just a lone willow tree on the middle of a hill. It was slightly lop-sided but still perfect for romantic getaways. The tree itself was closed off with its light green branches, and in the sunlight it looked bright as ever. That was my destination.

I picked up speed and headed toward the willow tree. When I arrived I parted the 'curtains' with my hands and looked around. It was slightly dark in there but there was some light streaming in between the branches, casting an almost romantic appeal. I looked down at the tree trunk and smiled at the memory of Sam embracing me and kissing me on the forehead.

My eyes moved up to something nailed to the tree trunk. As I got closer it only had two words on it. Two words that weren't so much as a clue, it made my heart flutter at what was to come.

_Turn around._

As I turned Sam was stood behind me, with a bouquet of red roses. I gasped and dropped the 7 clues in my hand but not the white rose. I brought my hand up to my mouth, surprised. He had once come home with flowers but roses were never more extravagant than anything he had ever gotten me.

He sauntered over to me, in his confident walk that he always does with a huge cheesy grin on his face that only made me giggle. When he stopped in front of me all I could smell were the flowers. His hair was dishevelled, just the way I like it, and his eyes were slowly bringing me into his trance. I gave him a wide smile.

"What is all this?" I asked, blushing and gesturing to the parchments I had dropped.

He didn't answer my question, just gave me the roses. "These, my dear, are for you." As I took the flowers in my hand, he took the white rose from my other and placed it into the middle of the red roses. The brightness of the white flower stood out among the others.

I suddenly gasped as figures started to come through the branches of the tree; Daniel, Luce, Dean, Arianne, Gabbe, Molly, Roland, Cam, Rita, John, Maria, Elizabeth, Maggie and Mario. All were wearing wide smiles and smart clothing. I had just noticed what Sam was wearing; he was smart too but loosely smart. He was just wearing a clean white shirt that was open at the top slightly, showing of his collarbones, black pants that fitted him perfectly and black boots.

"What's going on?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the others quizzically.

Sam had made me go on this hunt and I have no idea what for. It was my birthday after all, but what was coming next.

I hadn't expected it. All of a sudden, Sam slowly got down on one knee and took a small object from his pocket. I gasped at the famous gesture and I almost dropped the flowers but kept a firm grip on them. I stared at Sam wide eyed and around me to the others. When Arianne's eyes met mine, she let out a small laugh because of my reaction to Sam kneeling.

My gaze immediately went back to Sam when he took my hand. I looked down at his eyes that were filled with the deepest love and admiration.

"Christina Lavitski," he said. I knew what was coming. It was the question. The question that I had longed for. "I promise to always protect, cherish and love you for as long as I shall live. You have given me everything I could ever have asked for. You showed me how to be kind and gentle from your own actions." I couldn't believe what he was telling me. "My heart chose well when I first laid eyes on you. You were beautiful. The way your hair flowed down to the small of your back; the way your eyes always sparkle and the cute little smile you always do when you're nervous." I couldn't help it, I had to smile. "There it is. That's the smile that has always made my heart flip. When I'm around you, I feel stronger, and I am so glad that I found you. When I'm not with you, I miss you. I miss you like a book misses its words, like the flower misses the Sun. What I'm trying to tell you is that I need you. A book needs words to tell stories and the flower needs the Sun to survive." Tears slid down my face when those beautiful words left his delicious mouth. "Would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Christina Everston by marrying me?"

A few seconds passed and I just stared at him wide eyed. Everyone inclined their heads forward to hear my answer. I needed a moment to register the words that have gone into my ears.

"Christina?" he asked, and took me back to reality.

"Sam Everston. What took you so long?" I asked playfully. He laughed and looked to the floor as his cheeks were going red.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked sheepishly and with a nervous laugh.

"Yes!" I yelled and I threw myself into Sam's arms, knocking him over to the ground. We held each other in a tight embrace and when we parted he brought my lips down to his, crashing ourselves together and tasting each other.

I heard Dean groan and say, "What have I already told you? Keep it in the bedroom." We broke the kiss and smiled at each other, laughing at the cute family memory.

I rolled off him and he stood up, offering me a hand to take. When we were standing everyone was cheering at the happy couple. The boys were patting Sam on the back and telling him 'good job'. The girls surrounded me, giving me hugs and already making wedding plans. They went over to Sam and told them how beautiful it was. It gave me a chance to see Dean.

"Well Mum, seems like you've found quite the fitting partner," he joked, "He better treat you right."

"Oh don't worry son," said Sam, coming up from behind and wrapping his arm around my waist. "I'll take good care of her." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yuck," said Dean looking away with a red face. He liked seeing us really. I remember him telling me how he loved seeing the love and affection between me and his father. He had told me one day he wanted to find love like we did.

Sam swung me up in his arms and gave me a firm kiss on the lips. His tongue invading my mouth and we didn't care that the others were around. We were completely oblivious to them. I could hear Luce and Arianne already talking about my dress and Daniel and Mario were talking about the 'stag' due; which is the British term for 'Bachelor party', something people celebrate the night before their wedding.

We broke apart and gazed at each other. "I love you," I whispered.

He reached up to cup my face, and wiped away the tears that had fallen when he was speaking. "I love you too."

It had been one of the happiest days of my everlasting life.

* * *

**So yeah, that was the one-shot! If you would like to comment, feel free to leave a review (nasty or nice, I like to be told!) Anyway, please follow me so you can be updated on the one-shots that are soon to come! I think you can read this without knowing 'Everything Changed' but there's not a lot of the fallen series in this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallen series, that belongs to Lauren Kate. I only own the characters; Christina, Dean, Sam and Mario. **

**Anyway, that out of the way! Please tell me what you think and I will see you all later. I think the next one-shot is just going to be a short one, but it concludes their whereabouts for the next story and we're also going about 250 years later :') See you all then!**

**-Caz :D **


End file.
